lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200213-history
Kesler Dizznee
Kesler Dizznee is the owner of an apothecary, Slurps and Burps, and an alchemist. He is renowned for his unorthodox elixirs and crazy brews, as well as his multicolored shop, designed in just a way to make nobles and high class people squirm when they enter. He is well known for his powerful potions and is considered to be one of the best alchemists around. Despite this, he is also looked down upon because he is Talentless, and is considered a bad match, since his wife, Juline, was gifted the Special Ability as a Froster. He is also the father of triplets, which is usually considered disgraceful in the Lost Cities. He has a joking personality, plus is a very caring father and husband. Relationships * JULINEJuline Dizznee(Wife) 'She has a Special Ability as a Froster. In Lodestar she is revealed to be Squall. When she reveals this to him he is taken aback and asks her many questions. She admits that while she did sneak away to see the Black Swan, Juline still told him where she was going and that the Black Swan was just a small detour. Kesler also often feels as if he ruined her life by marrying her, even if he did not. He is shown to love his wife very much. * 'DEX (Oldest son)-''' looks exactly like his father, has a Special Ability as a Technopath. Kesler is shown to have a deep loving relationship with his son and is an amazing father to him. He makes sure that Dex knows how to use his abilities and talents and most likely gave him his prankster personality, as he is unable to hold back a laugh when Dex gives Stina a balding elixir. Being extraordinarily proud when Dex became a technopath, Kesler seemed like he wanted very much to brag. In addition, in ''Neverseen'', once he sees his son again, he wraps him in a bear hug, pulling away with tears in his eyes. * '''BEX (Daughter)-''' one of the triplets, looks like Kesler, Level One. In ''Lodestar'' he dumps a pile of snow on her and her brother's heads before chasing them around with snowballs. * '''REXRex Dizznee(Son)-''' one of the triplets, looks like Kesler, Level One. In ''Lodestar'' he dumps a pile of snow on his and his sibling's heads before chasing them around with snowballs. * '''LEXLex Dizznee(Son)-''' one of the triples, looks like Kesler, Level One. In ''Lodestar'' he dumps a pile of snow on his and his sibling's heads before chasing them around with snowballs. * '''EDALINE (Sister-in-law)-''' has a Special Ability as a Conjurer. In the very first book the second Kesler sees her he is shown to be very surprised, however once Edaline says hello to him he jokingly mimics her voice and asks if that's all she has to say. Then, when he is close enough he gives her a big bear hug, very glad to see her. * 'GRADY (Brother-in-law)-' has a Special Ability as a Mesmer. They are not in enough scenes together to describe their relationship. * '''JOLIEJolie Ruewen(Niece)-''' deceased, had a Special Ability as a Conjurer. Their relationship from when Jolie was alive is unknown. * '''SOPHIESophie Elizabeth Foster'(Adopted niece)- '''has Special Abilities as a Telepath, Inflictor, Teleporter, Enhancer and Polyglot. Kesler is surprised to see Sophie the first time they meet, but quickly comes to treat her like family, despite the fact that they are not truly related. He makes sure to give her limbium free elixirs anytime she needs something within it and also helps to make a few of the medications that keep her alive, such as the limbium free fade fuel. In addition, he also tends to ship Sophie with Dex up until [[Book 6: Nightfall|''Nightfall]]. Trivia * Kesler was one of the alchemists who worked on making the frissyn to put out the Everblaze fire in Eternalia. * Kesler dislikes the Nobility as many of them are rude to him and his family due to his being talentless and a bad match. * Kesler has five siblings. He was the youngest child of his family, and the only one to not manifest a special ability. fr:Kesler Dizznee Category:Characters Category:Elf Category:Keeper Characters Category:Flashback Characters Category:Secondary Characters